creepypasta_the_fightersfandomcom-20200215-history
Homicidal Liu
Liu was Jeff’s brother and also his best friend. However, after that fateful night when Jeff became Jeff the Killer and Liu had a creepypasta girlfriend name wrench Powers/Weapons Liu usually uses any weapon nearby or his bare hands. He also has bipolar disorder, meaning he can be Mr. Nice Guy in one second, but in the next one he attacks. Movelist Special Moves *Killer Uppercut - Liu attacks the opponent with a spiraling uppercut. *Killer Rush - Liu rushes towards the opponent with shoulder pointing forth. *Crowbar Slam - Liu hits the opponent with a crowbar. *Stab Stab Stab - Liu lifts the opponent ina chokehold and stabs his/her stomach three times. *Throw - Liu headbutts the opponent then hits him/her with a crowbar. *Reverse Throw - Liu claws the opponent's face twice then throws him/her over his shoulder. Super Move *Weapons of Murder - Liu's trait is to either summon his knife or crowbar as projectiles. Liu can shoot his weapons forward, up, or down. He can even cancel their summoning. Creepy Finishers *Head Clawer - Liu proceeds to claw at the opponent as he traverses forth. He then finishes the job by holding the opponent up as blood continues to flow out, then smashing him/her into the ground and crush his/her head. *Maniacal Shank - Liu shanks the opponent like a madman, carving open his/her chest before the fatigue kicks in, causing him/her to fall over. Friendship *Liu goes bowling and gets a split. Mr. Creepypasta then says, "That was pathetic." Poses Intro *Liu appears and grabs his head as he moans in pain. He then looks at the opponent and says, "I...must...kill!" Win *Liu puts his hands in his pockets and looks at the opponent Victory *Liu does Iori Yagami's iconic victory pose in which he laughs maniacally. Win Quotes *"It's a good day to kill." *maniacal laugh* Arcade Mode Intro *Liu was conflicting with his inner demons. Part of him wanted to move on with life, the other half wanted him to kill Jeff for what he did to him that fateful night. Then Liu had heard of a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Liu was reluctant to participate, but to him he had no other choice. If he won, he could return to his old life with his brother and no longer conflict his inner demons. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Liu’s good and bad personalities separated and battled. The good Liu won, but suffered nearly fatal injuries. When Liu awoke, he found that he was in a hospital and saw Jeff (before the incident) was by his side. According to Jeff, Liu was stabbed by the trio of bullies, but Jeff called 911 and got them arrested. When Liu awoke, he started dating the person who helped bring him back: a nurse named Susan. Notes *Liu loves his girlfriend more than Jeff and said to his girlfriend I can't lose you wrench and she said I can't lose you either Liu Susan Death * His Victory And Win Pose Borrowed From Iori Yagami From The King Of Fighters Series Theme Song Homicidal Liu's Theme: Linkin Park - Faint Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti Heroes